Saint October: Episode List
1- "Loli Tanjou! Shoujo ga Chou Goth-Loli ni!" ("Loli Born! A Girl Becomes Super Goth-Loli!") (ロリ誕生!少女が超ゴスロリに!) Airdate: January 4, 2007 Saint October starts with Keiko Green, appearing on ATV news. She reports that another boy has been kidnapped, and the culprit is a strange masked man. Kotono Hayama and Natsuki Shirafuji are watching Keiko from a giant TV in a park, they scare off a black cat in the bushes, the anime reveals their names and the intro starts. The screen goes to a husband and wife who are screaming outside of their window for "Kazu-chan", who has just been kidnapped by the masked man. While their son is in peril, he doesn't understand why his parents are talking to the mysterious villain and not just saving him already. The masked man runs off, while the parents call the police. Natsuki and Kotono are on the scene, Natsuki is surveying the landscape and watching the villain. The police thought they had trapped the masked magician, but it was the magician who trapped them! As the magician makes his escape into the air, young Kazu-Chan thinks the masked magician is actually pretty cool. Kotono arrives on a flying vehicle, her attempt to stop the magician fails when birds fly out of his top hat and destroy her machine. The young boy is excited at how amazing it was for the magician to pull that off; Kotono on the other hand, has a family angry since she crash landed and made a gaping hole through their roof. A new day introduces the hang out spot, the Kuroki Detective Office. Father Joshua, is a priest, caretaker and adoptive father of Kotono, Joshua has baked a yellow melon cake for the girls. Kōshirō Kuroki is also introduced, he is bummed because his chief has gotten mad at him for misappropriating resources. Koshiro wants to know which one of the girls hacked into the police network to steal information, but to his dismay, the girls completely ignore him and compliment Joshua on his cake while asking Koshiro for some tea. The scene is changed to the Reverse Company Headquarters, and goes to the masked magician watching the news about the kidnappings. He consoles with Sofia, he would like to return the kids to their homes, as he has no purpose to kidnap them, while they also ruin his walls and furniture. The magician is worried that Kotono may have seen his face during the kidnapping. Natsuki leaves for the day with her butler, while Joshua and Koshiro bicker, Kotono decides to do more research on the kidnapping from last night. She feels bad for the kidnapped children and wants to find out how to save them, she's more worked up than ever before, because the kidnapped are all children. The masked magician appears again, in normal clothes. This time he is trying to choose which little boy to kidnap. He's not sure which one to take, because his boss Kurtz didn't specify and wants an "Authentic little boy" captured. He spots the police and decides to change his attire, he holds up a card that transforms him into the magician! Kotono stayed at the agency so late, that it is dark now. Worrying that Joshua is going to be mad at her, she notices the moon is shining, and sees a boy crying in the woods. The lost boy is upset and doesn't know where he is, nor does he know his name. Kotono remarks that they should leave or a bad man might kidnap him, the magician spying in the woods agrees, he is a bad man. The scene changes to the president of the Reverse company, Kurtz, Sofia and Ash. They hold their hands up as cards appear in front of them and transform with new outfits. Sofia shows Kurtz pictures of all the kidnapped boys, none of which are the ones that Kurtz is looking for, however he can sense that the boy is out there. Kotono and the young boy are in a church with Joshua, the boy is afraid of Joshua. Kotono reassures him that he will be safe with Old-Man Joshua and their cockatiel Nike. Joshua gets upset with Kotono for calling him an old man, when he is only 27. Nike calls Joshua and old man several times, and gets thrown out the door by Joshua. Nike is stepped on accidentally by Natsuki, she joins the others as they talk about how Kotono was in the same situation as the young boy. Natsuki is questioned why she came by so late, she reveals that she had made a discovery with Kotono's "Identikit", which created a print out of the masked magician's face, which her butler had seen somewhere. Before she can reveal who the mystery magician is, the latter breaks through a window and kidnaps the young boy. Kotono borrows Natsuki's flying vehicle to chase after the magician, Kotono traps the magician, just to be hit by an illusion that shows her parents. The young boy helps Kotono out of her trance, which gives her the will power to break free from the illusion. Kotono attacks the magician's cane with a slingshot and charges at him to retrieve the boy from his clutches, the magician grabs his weapon back and charges up a spell to attack her. The boy stands up with his hand out and a strange marking on his palm, he puts his hand at her forehead and it gives her a magic power as she transforms into Loli Black. The magician is not impressed with Kotono's wardrobe change and shoots energy balls at her, however with her newfound powers, she destroys his attacks with her sword. To the magician's dismay, Kotono has been given the Judgement Tarot card. Kotono vanquishes the magician's abilities and cuts the Magician Tarot card in half, he remarks this could be a problem for his leader Kurtz. Kotono has no idea what just happened and is very confused, the boy reveals his name to be Yuan. Joshua and Natsuki find the two and ask if they're okay, both of them are confused with Kotono's wardrobe change as well. The scene splits to Kurtz, who is very happy and can see Yuan's face in his mind. Keiko Green is back for another ATV news announcement, the kidnapped boys have been brought back to their families. They have arrested Elrock, and his only question is he wants his deposit back. 2- "Rori Bikkuri! Uwasa no bijo ga Chou shuurai!" ("Loli Surprise! Rumored Beauties Super Invasion!") (ロリ吃驚（びっくり）！噂の美女が超襲来！) Airdate: January 11, 2007 The second episode of Saint October starts off with a little Kotono, lost in the woods. Young Kotono cries for her mother and father, and ends up being greeted by a younger Joshua. Young Joshua assures a young Kotono that everything will be all right, she is abruptly woken up by Natsuki, who informs she has slept through all of her classes! Natsuki mentions how dangerous the previous day was, and Kotono remembers receiving her strange power. Keiko Green appears on an outside television at the park, as the girls have lunch, talking about finding Yuan's parents. Talking about Yuan, they take into consideration that his parents must be worried. Natsuki says that even Kotono's parents must worry about her, Kotono has a hard time accepting Joshua as her adoptive father. A blonde woman is on screen, trying to sell a sun protection mask by "Reverse". Koushiro and Joshua discuss the womans breast size, he deducts that she got breast implants because her popularity was going down. Koushiro tries to hush Joshua, because Yuan is in the room. But Joshua explains to Yuan, that with science, it is possible to make someone's breast size bigger. Joshua thinks it's good to tell the truth to kids, in which Kotono and Natsuki enter the room. They agree with Joshua, and get mad at Koushiro, not knowing what they were talking about. Joshua presents the sweets of the day, Tomato Tart. Sofia, Ash and Kurtz discuss Elrock's arrest, Sofia apologizes for her subordinates failure. Kurtz believes that his evil villain credibility would increase if he were to have a black cat. Koushiro mentions that the police have missing people on the bottom of the scale, and so they may not try to help find his parents. In the mean time, he must be looked after, Father Joshua decides to be Yuan's caretaker. Joshua, Kotono, Yuan and Nike are all eating at the dinner table, Kotono takes good care of Yuan and Joshua mentions she looks like a mother, which she corrects to big sister. After Yuan and Nike call Joshua an old man, to his dismay. The scene switches out to bed time, as Kotono and Joshua talk about Yuan's parents. Joshua doesn't want Kotono to get too attached for when Yuan's parents come to pick him up, he mentions that all parents worry about their children, Kotono remarks that this never happened to hers. Firena enters the stage at Reverse, she was running 5 minutes late because of a shoot. Kafka appears dropping down on Firena, Sofia wants Firena to locate Yuan. But she does not think she will be successful anywhere she goes, since fans will notice her. Sofia bribes her, if she finds the young man Kurtz is looking for, she'll give her a role in a mini-series! Firena doesn't like how Sofia is talking to her and calls her a brat, she grabs a hanging Kafka and swings him around. Sofia grabs a bat, Firena swings Kafka and let's him go like a baseball. Sofia hits him out of the building and he lands thousands of feet on the ground, making a nice body sized hole in the ground. Kafka says hi to Edie Tsukahara, enjoying the scenery while petting a cat. Edie mentions that Reverse is such a strange company, with employees falling from the sky and quests to look for a black cat. As Kotono bids Joshua, Nike and Yuan a farewell as she goes off to school. She runs past a suspicious Firena, in a strange get up, who's looking for a particular young boy. Firena asks some passer by's about the young boy, but instead is accused of being a partner with the kidnapper from last week. Firena reveals herself to the village folk, and is able to escape without them thinking she is a kidnapper too. However, she really wants that role in a mini-series and encourages herself to fight on! Suddenly, she feels a strange feeling, a purple aura surrounds her, she knows exactly where to find the boy now! The screen changes to Joshua, Yuan and Nike, Joshua is making a Walnut cake for the day. While Joshua prepares the cake, Nike and Yuan go outside. They encounter a suspicious Firena spying on them, after Nike calls her a suspicious woman numerous times, she reveals herself! Yuan quickly remembers her, as "Boob job!". Firena thinks Yuan is mistaken and flaunts her breasts to Yuan, Joshua walks outside to see what is happening and throws his Walnut cake at her! Nike flies over to Kotono's school and informs her as to what is going on, Kotono and Natsuki request to leave class. Their teacher, Tsubaki Seo, allows them to leave. Yuan mentions that the lady is the boob job lady, Joshua is confused, but soon realizes she is the boob job lady. Upset that they keep calling her the boob job lady, she throws her hands in the air and reveals that she has the Lovers Tarot card. Firena transforms into a vine woman; Kotono and Natsuki arrive on a flying machine, to knock Firena down. The girls check to make sure Joshua and Yuan are okay, but Firena escapes! Suddenly, Yuan is takenaway by Firena's thorn whip. She sprouts wings, flies away saying she'll finally get her miniseries. Kotono transforms into Loli Black, she uses her Black Belt Ribbon move to capture Firena. As the ribbons grab onto Firena, she drops Yuan, but Natsuki saves him with the flying machine. Kotono uses the ribbons to injure Firena with a burning sensation, as Firena falls to the ground, Kotono uses the Judgement move to take Firena's powers away. After Firena returns to normal, she says to tune in next week! Joshua slaps Kotono, he is mad at her for doing something so dangerous, like fighting Firena. Joshua doesn't want Kotono to use those powers again, but Yuan remarks that Kotono is the only Judgement. Firena is angry at Sofia, because she didn't know that Judgment would be on the playing field. She refuses to capture Yuan, and does not care about her mini series. Ash and Kurtz talk about Judgement, calling it a nuisance to have around. 3- "Rori Kyoutou! Ojou-sama datte Chou henshin!" ("Loli United Battle! Even the Young Lady Super Transforms!") (ロリ共闘！お嬢様だって超変身！) Airdate: January 18, 2007 The episodes starts with Natsuki Shirafuji, in a purple mist, being chased by strange figures, she calls for Kotono Hayama who appears as Loli black. Kotono slices the foes down, however Yuan appears in trouble as well. Kotono leaves Natsuki to save Yuan, the figures go after Natsuki again as she screams and then wakes up from a dream. Once she wakes up, she understands it was a nightmare. She looks at all of the photo's and dolls that are of Kotono, as she says good morning to a photo of Kotono, she kisses it. Kotono and Koushiro Kuroki, are looking for Firena at Reverse Company. The receptionist says she no longer works for the company and may have left for the country side. The receptionist confuses the two as performers, due to the questions about Firena. She redirects them to someone else, and as they leave they discuss why they couldn't tell the receptionist about a woman who transformed and tried to kidnap a young boy. As Kotono and Koushiro leave, a limo comes up containing Ash. Ash goes to the top floor, to find a black cat recking the place, Kurtz mentions that the cat won't listen to what he says. After spraying Kurtz with a liquid, he decides to slice the cats head with a card, giving it a mysterious power. Firena gave them a clue on the whereabouts of Yuan, and Kurtz suggests that the user of the Justice card is protecting Yuan. Kurtz wants to get rid of Judgment and tells the cat to find Judgment, in which it leaves. The cat bumps into Edie Tsukahara, who is upset that someone threw the cat out, he wishes they would allow cats in his apartment and wonders if he knows any cat lovers. Natsuki is mad at Kotono for not going shopping with her, this was due to Kotono going to Reverse with Koushiro and investigating Firena. Natsuki worries that Yuan is more important to Kotono, than she is now. Yuan and Joshua, enter the room. Kotono gives Yuan a warm welcome, today's cake is Strawberry Gateaux. Natsuki is still upset and decides to leave, instead of having any cake. She leaves in a car, and thinking about what happened to Kotono? Koushiro is asked to bring Kotono to Natsuki's house, while Joshua and Yuan have tea. Yuan comes for the ride, he asks what an employer is. Kotono reveals that Natsuki's grandfather is the person who set up Koushiro's detective agency. Natsuki is upset in her room, with plenty of Kotono photo's and dolls. A man on the intercom reveals that she has a visitor, which is Kotono. Annoyed that Yuan is there with her, she pulls a lever which reveals a trap door that Koushiro falls into. Meanwhile, Joshua and Nike sip tea at the agency. Joshua worries that Natsuki might try something, but that someone is there to take the fall (Meaning Koushiro). Natsuki thinks that Yuan isn't normal, since he avoided all of the traps she set out for him. The black cat from earlier appears at the gates of Natsuki's house, it's forehead glows. The four of them are all outside having tea on Natsuki's porch, she mentions that all of Koushiro's medical fees will be added to his wages, but instead he'd rather sue her for her pranks, Yuan must go to the bathroom and Natsuki leads the way. Natsuki's Butler, asks Koushiro how the detective agency is going. Kotono complains that nothing interesting ever happens, but Koushiro thinks that is a good thing. Kotono worries that Natsuki use too many resources, while at the agency. Her butler explains that the agency has been passed down for many generations and does not need to make a profit. In a way, the agency is a not for profit, volunteer security force. Natsuki has a nefarious plot to flush Yuan down the toilet, but before she pulls the lever, he finishes. She tries a new trick, which falls through as well. But before she can try anything else, Yuan discovers Natsuki's room and is amazed at all of the Kotono memorabilia. As she shows off her items and memories of Kotono, Yuan mentions not having any memories. She starts feeling bad for Yuan, because he has no memories of anyone that was in his life. Natsuki then remembers what it was like being the rich girl in school, who was also incredibly smart, she was talked about and pushed to the side. It wasn't until she met Kotono, who didn't care who she was, that she was uniquely different and just as interesting. Natsuki starts to tell Yuan interesting stories about Kotono; meanwhile the black cat has discovered Kotono. The screen changes to Kurtz, the cat has notified him about the user of Judgement and decides to release the power of the card. Kurtz uses a power to unlock the cat's Tarot card, and turns the cat into a sabertooth like beast. The beast is after Kotono, Natsuki wants to get the family's militia, but it could hit Kotono. Koushiro attempts to hit the beast with a chair, but instead the chair breaks. Kotono remarks to herself that this guy is tough, and that she has to transform into loli black. Natsuki really wants to help Kotono, but Richard won't allow it, as much as she tries to get away from his grasp. Crying to help Kotono, Yuan puts his hand to her forehead and gives her a Tarot Card power. Meanwhile, Kotono is running far away from the mansion, so she can transform into Loli Black. As she is being chased by the beast, it tackles her. Natsuki appears from a flying machine and transforms into Loli white! She uses her nunchucks to attack the beast and shock it with electricity, and tells Kotono to transform. Kotono transforms, and the two do a double attack, releasing a ribbon technique to capture the beast. Natsuki wants to skin the beast and turn it into a bathroom rug, but Yuan says to wait, and that he is being controlled by bad people. Yuan urges the girls not to kill it, and for Loli Black to use Judgement on it. Loli Black uses judgement on the beast, and it turns back into the little defenseless cat that it was before. Kurtz sees that Judgement defeated the cat, and once again lost. He taps into the cats memory and draws a picture of who Judgement is, which he draws Kotono. Everyone is back at the agency, Natsuki and Yuan try to feed Kotono a piece of cake. Koushiro mentions that he only puts up with the girls because they pay his wages, and that they are difficult to deal with due to their misadventures. Natsuki and Yuan start arguing over Kotono, and who likes her more. Kotono persuades the two, that she'll eat both of their cakes, but worries she might get fat over it. 4- "Rori Meiwaku! Chou hiruma kara kyuuketsuki!" ("Loli Troubled! The Vampire from the Super Daytime!") (ロリ迷惑！超昼間から吸血鬼！) Airdate: January 25, 2007 The episode starts out with Kotono Hayama asleep, Yuan wakes her up as she is going to be late for school. Joshua doesn't like when she takes the flying machine to school, but she has no choice if she wants to be on time. Natsuki is going to be late as well, she eats her breakfast in the limo as Richard drives her to school. Koushiro is walking down the block as Kotono whacks him in the face with her foot, before he has a chance to do anything, Richard almost runs him over with the car (Koushiro ducks under the car). A boy, hits Koushiro in the head with his skateboard. Meanwhile at Reverse Company, Kurtz is trying on some fake mustaches to see which suits him best. Sofia asks Kafka for help, he springs a leaf from his finger and boils it in a bowl. A tree root grows from it and turns into a Kafka clone, known as Kafka Plus. Sofia wants them to find the girl that Kurtz had drawn of picture of, they figured out from the uniform, which school Kotono goes to. The two Kafka's are set on a mission to find this girl in the uniform. Kotono leaves for school on her flying machine, she see's her classmate Ryouhei on a skateboard who steals her breakfast as she hovers close to the ground. Kafka Plus is sneaking around the school, he finds a girl with the clothes from the portrait, but then sees another girl in the same outfit. Kafka Plus mentions that there are so many girls to choose from, and remarks that they all look tasty. Kotono is starving while in class because Ryouhei stole her breakfast, she vows not to forgive him. Natsuki mentions that he is insincere, Truant and yet gets great grades, he also has many admirers. He greatly annoys Kotono, and she wishes to one day reveal who he really is to her classmates. The screen cuts to a random classmate being attacked by Kafka Plus, while Kotono and Natsuki leave the classroom as per emergency. Since Kotono's lunch was stolen, the girls look to get some from the cafeteria. They hear a scream as they see a fainted girl in the auditorium, her ribbon is gone and she has bite marks on her neck. Sucking blood makes Kafka Plus's skin look supple and radiant, the bow is added for extra appearance, now Kafka Plus wants more and more ribbons. Their classmate wakes up, and has no idea what happened to her. Suddenly a student brings in another fainted victim, many other girls are brought in with the same symptoms. Kotono and Natsuki start an investigation! Natsuki takes a sample of the blood and mentions that a vampire's weaknesses are crosses and garlic, Kotono mentions that since this vampire is out at daytime, normal methods may not work on it. The girls need Koushiro's help, Natsuki will include a bonus for him if he does help. Koushiro rushes to the school, screaming about a bonus, he runs into Joshua and Yuan. Rumors are starting and many of the girls in the school are confusing the vampire as a charming handsome man, in which they want to get bitten. Natsuki, Kotono and Koushiro investigate the clues between all of the girls that have been bitten, with having a loss of memory, fainting and their ribbon's become missing. Natsuki figures it is a vampire with a ribbon fetish, she begins to create the "Vampire Attractor Mark II!". In order to lure the vampire in, which they ask Koushiro to be the bait. After class ends, Nike, Yuan and Joshua come by the school with "Steaming Hot Garlic Cake". Wondering where Koushiro is, Natsuki says he's on a mission, but in reality, the girls tied him up and stuck him in the vampire trap. After eating many things garlic, Kotono and Natsuki are ready to fight the vampire! By accident, Kotono finds the vampire! She runs away in surprise as Kafka Plus follows her, he corners her on the rooftop. Natsuki comes to the rooftop to see Kotono jump off in fear of the vampire, luckily she falls on an unsuspecting Ryouhei. Natsuki attacks Kafka Plus with her blowgun filled with bubbles, it is however ineffective. Kafka Plus grabs onto Natsuki and is about to make her a meal, when Kotono knocks him away with a flying machine. The girls use the time to transform into Loli Black and Loli White, Kafka Plus comments that they have such cute outfits. Kafka Plus is not playing around anymore, he grows twice his size and starts destroying things and grabs Natsuki. He wants to give the girls to Kurtz, once they're dead. Kafka Plus thinks the pretty frills on their outfits would look better on him, but the girls disagree when he has that face. Upset with what the girls said, he let's his guard down and drops Natsuki down by accident. Kotono uses her Black Belt Ribbon technique, which Kafka Plus loves the pretty ribbons, even if it's burning him. Kotono wastes no time and uses Judgement, Kafka Plus makes a comment that when he is reincarnated, he wants to be a real girl. Kafka Plus disappears without a trace, the girls question where the Tarot card went, however Yuan says he had no substance and was just a clone. Tsubaki is in the school late, wondering why teachers have to be in, when she could be on a date. She finds the vampire hunter tent from earlier and finds Koushiro, thinking he's a pervert. Sofia apologizes to Kurtz because of Kafka Plus's failure; Kurtz pulls off his fake beard and insists that it did not hurt, despite the big red mark on his face. Ryouhei stops in front of Reverse Company, and starts walking towards the building. 5- "Rori Saisen! Erurokku no Chou ribenji!" ("Loli Rematch! Elrock's Super Revenge!") (ロリ再戦！エルロックの超リベンジ！) Airdate: February 01, 2007 The first scene takes place at "Apashiri Prison", Elrock is in his prison cell feeding his pet birds, Osuzu and Suzuki. While talking to his birds, a warden comes by and explains that he is free to go. Elrock is confused because his sentence is 150 years. He says goodbye to his pets and the prison warden, as he looks at family photo of him and his sister. Sofia appears in a limo, he understands now that it was Reverse Company that freed him. Kotono and Yuan are drooling over Joshua's next cake, Classic Chocolate Gateau, which is specially made for adults. Koushiro walks in with some tea, and Joshua talks about a missing cat case. Kotono volunteers to help, when the black cat from the other episode causes a ruckus and ruins Koushiro's puzzle. The cat is attracted to Yuan, but Koushiro thinks they need to get rid of it. Natsuki arrives, but before she enters the agency, she gets a weird feeling. As Natsuki enters the Detective agency, she notices that they all ate Joshua's cake without her! Sofia brings Elrock back, he has no intentions on coming back to Reverse and mentions that his Tarot card was destroyed by Judgment. Elrock is terrified when thinking about what happened, and really doesn't want to fight Judgment again. Ash mentions that Elrock could go back to his 150 year sentence, or fight judgment again. Elrock declines, Kurtz will let him go, but he mentions Elrock's sister. Afraid that they may do something to his sister, Elrock explains his card was destroyed. A crafty Kurtz presents Elrock's Magician card, taped back together. Kurtz attaches the Magician card back to Elrock, and now Elrock spots a new look. 6- "Rori Kessei! Gosu na shoujo no Chou tanteidan!" ("Loli Formation! The Super Detective Squad of Gothic Girls!") (ロリ結成！ゴスな少女の超探偵団！) Airdate: February 08, 2007 7- "Rori Giwaku! Yoshua, Chou himerareta so no ai..." ("Loli Suspicion! Joshua, His Super Hidden Love..") (ロリ疑惑！ヨシュア、超秘められたその愛・・) Airdate: February 15, 2007 8- "Rori Nettou! Naze nano? Anata to Chou Booringu" ("Lolis Devotion! Why? The Super Bowling with You!") (ロリ熱投！何故なの？あなたと超ボーリング！) Airdate: February 22, 2007 9- "Rori Sennyuu! Sono toki, terebi ni utsutta Chou oomono ga!" ("Loli Infiltration! At That Moment, the Super Big Thing on TV!") (ロリ潜入！その時、ＴＶに映った超大物が！) Airdate: March 01, 2007 10- "Loli First Love! My Super Heart Reaches You!" ("Rori Hatsukoi! Anata ni todoke Chou mai haato!") (ロリ初恋！あなたに届け超マイハート！) Airdate: March 08, 2007 11- "Rori Gekitotsu! Onna no iji ga Chou gattsunko!" ("Loli Suspicion! Joshua, His Super Hidden Love!") (ロリ激突！女の意地が超ごっつんこ！) Airdate: March 15, 2007 12- "Rori Jun'ai! Sofia no ai wa Chou kagayaite・・" ("Loli Pure Love! Sophia's Love Super Shines..") (ロリ純愛！ソフィアの愛は超輝いて・・) Airdate: March 22, 2007 13- "Rori Doukoku! Nayande mayotte, Chou otome!!" ("Loli Lament! Troubled and Confused, Super Maiden-like!!") (ロリ慟哭！悩んで迷って、超乙女！！) Airdate: March 29, 2007 14- "Rori Fukushuu! Atachi no urami wo Chou kurau dechi!!" ("Loli Vengeance! Our Grudges Super Unleashed!") (ロリ復讐！あたちのうらみを超くらえでち！！) Airdate: April 05, 2007 15- "Rori Sekijitsu! Kioku no anata ni Chou au tame ni..." ("Loli Past! To Have A Super Meeting with You, the One in My Memories...") (ロリ昔日！記憶のあなたに超会うために…) Airdate: April 12, 2007 16- "Rori Momoiro! Foorinrabu ni Chou hoomiitaido dechi!" ("Loli Pink! Fall in Love and Super Hold Me Tight!") (ロリ桃色！フォーリンラブに超ホーミータイトでち！) Airdate: April 19, 2007 17- "Rori Massatsu! Yama de sounan Chou futarikiri!" ("Loli Erasure! Stranded in the Mountains Super Alone Two of Us!") (ロリ桃色！フォーリンラブに超ホーミータイトでち！) Airdate: April 26, 2007 18- "Rori Kyuushutu! Ojou no ketsui ga Chou maguma!" ("Loli Rescue! The Lady's Decision is Super Magma-hot!") (ロリ救出！お嬢の決意が超マグマ！) Airdate: May 03, 2007 19- "Rori Mizugi! Nami ni kieta Chou kataomoi…" ("Loli Swimsuits! Lost in the Waves, My Super One-sided Crush...") (ロリ水着！波に消えた超片思い…) Airdate: May 10, 2007 20- "Rori Kyuukyuu! Yuujou? Doujou? Kajou ni Chou kanbyou!" ("Loli Emergency! Friendship? Sympathy? That Excessive Super Patient Care!") (ロリ救急！友情？同情？過剰に超看病！) Airdate: May 17, 2007 21- "Rori Kikoku! Sekai yo, ware ni Chou hizamazuke!" ("Loli Glorious Return! The World Will Super Knee Before Me!") (ロリ帰国！世界よ、われに超ひざまづけ！) Airdate: May 24, 2007 22- "Rori Koukai! Chou NAZO.NAZO na watashino himitsu!" ("Loli Reveal! My Super Mysterious Secret!") (ロリ公開！超NAZO・NAZOな私のヒミツ！) Airdate: May 31, 2007 23- "Rori Kyuuchi! Itsunomaniyara Chou teki darake!" ("Loli Predicament! Before We Know It Super Enemies are All Around!") (ロリ窮地！いつの間にやら超敵だらけ！) Airdate: June 07, 2007 24- "Rori Gekido! Ai wo dakkan, Chou totsunyuu!" ("Loli Wraith! Super Charging In and Taking Back My Love!") (ロリ激怒! 愛を奪還、超突入!) Airdate: June 14, 2007 25- "Rori Gekisen! Shinjite mitsumete Chou seigi!" ("Loli Pitched Battle! Have Faith and Witness Our Super Justice!") (ロリ激戦! 信じて見つめて超正義!) Airdate: June 21, 2007 26- "Rori Kecchaku! Mekurumeku Anata to Chou Unmei!" ("Loli Conclusion! Dazzling, My Super Destiny with You!") (ロリ決着! めくるめくあなたと超運命!) Airdate: June 28, 2007 Category:Saint October Page